Cradle -東方幻樂祀典-
Cradle -東方幻樂祀典-''' (Touhou Gegakushi Den) '''Duración: Disco 1 - 1:15:59 Disco 2 - 1:08:24 Arrangement: *Jun.A *setzer *Eru *ESTi *Godspeed *Hizuru *JOYH-TV *Lix *nagi *Nauts *supply *WORRY *ZTS *ZUN *青猫 *あず *埼玉最終兵器 *紅薙たびびと *橋本鏡也 *真中あきひと *矢鴇つかさ *柳英一郎 *ゆう *汐凪くじら Ilustración: x6suke Diseño: SHN' N° de Catalogo: SEPR-0001 Tracks Disco 1 (Acústico) *01. ほおずきみたいに紅い魂 (02:33) ** A Soul as Red as a Ground Cherry ** Arrangement: setzer ** Titulo Original: ほおずきみたいに紅い魂 ** Fuente: 東方紅魔郷 ～ Embodiment of Scarlet Devil *02. ルーネイトエルフ (03:20) ** Lunate Elf ** Arrangement: 柳英一郎 ** Titulo Original: ルーネイトエルフ ** Fuente: 東方紅魔郷 ～ Embodiment of Scarlet Devil *03. 遠野幻想物語 (05:28) ** Fantastic Legend of Tohno ** Arrangement: Eru ** Titulo Original: 遠野幻想物語 ** Fuente: 東方妖々夢　～ Perfect Cherry Blossom *04. 妖魔夜行 (04:08) ** Apparitions Stalk the Night ** Arrangement: Nauts ** Titulo Original: 妖魔夜行 ** Fuente: 東方紅魔郷 ～ Embodiment of Scarlet Devil *05. 懐かしき東方の血 ～ Old World (06:08) ** Nostalgic Blood of the East ～ Old World ** Arrangement: nagi ** Titulo Original: 懐かしき東方の血 ～ Old World ** Fuente: 東方永夜抄　～ Imperishable Night *06. 人形裁判 ～ 人の形弄びし少女 (04:01) ** Doll Judgement ～ The Girl who Played with People's Shapes ** Arrangement: Godspeed ** Titulo Original: 人形裁判 ～ 人の形弄びし少女 ** Fuente: 東方妖々夢　～ Perfect Cherry Blossom *07. 幻視の夜 ～ Ghostly Eyes I (04:58) ** Illusionary Night ～ Ghostly Eyes I ** Arrangement: 埼玉最終兵器 ** Titulo Original: 幻視の夜 ～ Ghostly Eyes ** Fuente: 東方永夜抄　～ Imperishable Night *08. 幽雅に咲かせ、墨染の桜 ～ Border of Life (04:13) ** Bloom Nobly, Cherry Blossoms of Sumizome ～ Border of Life ** Arrangement: WORRY ** Titulo Original: 幽雅に咲かせ、墨染の桜 ～ Border of Life ** Fuente: 東方妖々夢　～ Perfect Cherry Blossom *09. 懐かしき東方の血 ～ Old World (06:06) ** Nostalgic Blood of the East ～ Old World ** Arrangement: 紅薙たびびと ** Titulo Original: 懐かしき東方の血 ～ Old World ** Fuente: 東方永夜抄　～ Imperishable Night *10. さくらさくら ～ Japanize Dream... (04:13) ** Sakura, Sakura ～ Japanize Dream... ** Arrangement: あず ** Titulo Original: さくらさくら ～ Japanize Dream... ** Fuente: 東方妖々夢　～ Perfect Cherry Blossom *11. 夜雀の歌声 ～ Night Bird (03:50) ** Song of the Night Sparrow ～ Night Bird ** Arrangement: 真中あきひと ** Titulo Original: 夜雀の歌声 ～ Night Bird ** Fuente: 東方永夜抄　～ Imperishable Night *12. プレインエイジア (03:01) ** Plain Asia ** Arrangement: supply ** Titulo Original: プレインエイジア ** Fuente: 東方永夜抄　～ Imperishable Night *13. 幽霊楽団 ～ Phantom Ensemble (04:03) ** Ghostly Band ～ Phantom Ensemble ** Arrangement: ESTi ** Titulo Original: 幽霊楽団 ～ Phantom Ensemble ** Fuente: 東方妖々夢　～ Perfect Cherry Blossom *14. 紅楼 ～ Eastern Dream... (04:44) ** Crimson Belvedere ～ Eastern Dream... ** Arrangement: 青猫 ** Titulo Original: 紅楼 ～ Eastern Dream... ** Fuente: 東方紅魔郷 ～ Embodiment of Scarlet Devil *15. 上海紅茶館 ～ Chinese Tea (04:50) ** Shanghai Teahouse ～ Chinese Tea ** Arrangement: 汐凪くじら ** Titulo Original: 上海紅茶館 ～ Chinese Tea ** Fuente: 東方紅魔郷 ～ Embodiment of Scarlet Devil *16. シンデレラケージ　～ Kagome-Kagome (05:42) ** Cinderella Cage ~ Kagome-Kagome ** Arrangement: ZUN ** Titulo Original: シンデレラケージ　～ Kagome-Kagome ** Fuente: 東方永夜抄　～ Imperishable Night *17. 妖々跋扈 ～ Speed Fox (04:41) ** Bewitching Domination ～ Speed Fox ** Arrangement: ZUN ** Titulo Original: 妖々跋扈 ** Fuente: 東方妖々夢　～ Perfect Cherry Blossom Disco 2 (Remixe) *01. ボーダーオブライフ (07:06) ** Border of Life ** Arrangement: 紅薙たびびと ** Titulo Original: ボーダーオブライフ ** Fuente: 東方妖々夢　～ Perfect Cherry Blossom *02. ブクレシュティの人形師 (03:19) ** Doll Maker of Bucresti ** Arrangement: WORRY ** Titulo Original: ブクレシュティの人形師 ** Fuente: 東方妖々夢　～ Perfect Cherry Blossom *03. 妖々夢 ～ Snow or Cherry Petal (04:44) ** Mystic Dream ～ Snow or Cherry Petal ** Arrangement: Hizuru ** Titulo Original: 妖々夢 ～ Snow or Cherry Petal ** Fuente: 東方妖々夢　～ Perfect Cherry Blossom *04. おてaんば恋娘 (06:11) ** Beloved Tomboyish Daughter ** Arrangement: Lix ** Titulo Original: おてんば恋娘 ** Fuente: 東方紅魔郷 ～ Embodiment of Scarlet Devil *05. ラクトガール ～ 少女密室 (04:44) ** Locked Girl ～ The Girl's Secret Room ** Arrangement: Jun. A ** Titulo Original: ラクトガール ～ 少女密室 ** Fuente: 東方紅魔郷 ～ Embodiment of Scarlet Devil *06. 少女幻葬 ～ Necro Fantasy (04:34) ** A Maiden's Illusionary Funeral ～ Necro Fantasy ** Arrangement: 橋本鏡也 ** Titulo Original: 少女幻葬　～ Necro-Fantasy ** Fuente: 東方妖々夢　～ Perfect Cherry Blossom *07. ネクロファンタジア (04:57) ** Necrofantasia ** Arrangement: 矢鴇つかさ ** Titulo Original: ネクロファンタジア ** Fuente: 東方妖々夢　～ Perfect Cherry Blossom *08. 幻視の夜 ～ Ghostly Eyes II (04:42) ** Illusionary Night ～ Ghostly Eyes II ** Arrangement: 埼玉最終兵器 ** Titulo Original: 幻視の夜 ～ Ghostly Eyes ** Fuente: 東方永夜抄　～ Imperishable Night *09. 天空の花の都 (07:08) ** Capital City of Flowers in the Sky ** Arrangement: ZTS ** Titulo Original: 天空の花の都 ** Fuente: 東方妖々夢　～ Perfect Cherry Blossom *10. U.N.オーエンは彼女なのか？ (04:02) ** U.N. Owen Was Her? ** Arrangement: ゆう ** Titulo Original: U.N.オーエンは彼女なのか？ ** Fuente: 東方紅魔郷 ～ Embodiment of Scarlet Devil *11. 無何有の郷 ～ Deep Mountain (06:31) ** Paradise ～ Deep Mountain ** Arrangement: JOYH-TV ** Titulo Original: 無何有の郷 ～ Deep Mountain ** Fuente: 東方妖々夢　～ Perfect Cherry Blossom *12. 妖々夢 (Rearrange) (10:26) ** Mystic Dream (Rearrange) ** Arrangement: Hizuru, Lix ** Titulo Original: 妖々夢 ～ Snow or Cherry Petal ** Fuente: 東方妖々夢　～ Perfect Cherry Blossom Navegación Categoría:Mundo Real Categoría:Doujin Categoría:Arrangement